1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device equipped with a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2001-154802 (Pages 2-3, FIGS. 1-3) discloses a related art display device having a liquid crystal display unit to which a related art touch panel and a liquid crystal display are fixed, wherein the display device positions and fixes the touch panel by interposing a cabinet and arranging projections for positioning in a plurality of sections on the surface to which the touch panel of the cabinet is placed and fixed. Further, JP-A-10-73805 (Pages 2-3, FIG. 1) discloses a related art liquid crystal display device in which the periphery of the rear surface of a touch panel is bonded to the stepped part of a case and the touch panel is accommodated in the case.
The related art display device disclosed by JP-A-2001-154802 arranges a cabinet as a fixing member including a plurality of projections for determining the touch panel placing positions on the front surface and bosses for fixing the liquid crystal on the rear surface. The number of parts increases by interposing the cabinet. The positions of the touch panel and the display device are displaced from each other and normal operation is hampered in the peripheral area of the display region. The related art liquid crystal display device disclosed by JP-A-10-73805 includes a touch panel while arranging a stepped part on a case for accommodating a touch panel in order to keep away a liquid crystal display panel so as not to apply pressure of the user's push on the touch panel to the liquid crystal display panel. This presents a problem of difficulty in holding (fixing) a liquid crystal display panel and thus assembling the liquid crystal display panel.